


Dolphins and Plumerias

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Everyone was ready, the cake was picked, and everything was set. Nick Torres was missing someone else.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Dolphins and Plumerias

“I’m getting married today.”

It was the 18th of September, and the plumerias scented the Hawaiin breeze. Nick Torres stood by the beach near their hotel, which was Polo Beach in Maui. It was Early, his wedding was scheduled for later. 

All the preparations were set, His suit was hanging in his hotel room. 

However, amidst everything else, Nick felt the familiar tug of missing his mom. His Mother Antonia, loved the beach, loved dolphins and would have loved the location he and his bride to be picked. She would have been over the moon with happiness. 

“ I’m getting married, Mama today,” Nick whispered into the Hawaiian Breeze. “You would love her. She is amazing and the one person who keeps me from joining the dark side. We are in Hawaii, you would love it. I never found Dad. I didn’t really look. Lucia is here and Amanda. Mama, I miss you.” Nick took a lei and put it in the ocean and turned around. A few feet away was his Bride to Be. 

“Nick, are you okay?” Ellie Bishop asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Ellie was wearing some lounging suit, but her hair was in huge curlers, piled on the top of her head. Her face was free of makeup.

Ellie came close. 

“Babe. I’m not supposed to see you yet. It’s bad luck,” Nick turned around. 

Ellie laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist. “Beautiful sunrise. Who is the lei for?” 

Nick felt tears fill his eyes “My mother. She died 12 years ago today. She loved the beach and the Dolphins. Her name was Antonia. She couldn’t cook or anything special, but she loved me and supported every decision I made. I wanted to replace the bad memories of this day with good memories. I think my mom would approve.” 

“Hello, Antonia. My name is Ellie. I hope you trust me with your son’s heart. I know you have kept it safe. Your son is the strongest person I know, and he is very good at his job, but more importantly, his heart is huge. Thank you for allowing us the day you left this world for our Wedding day.” Ellie said to the sunrise, and Nick fell in love with her all over again.

Ellie and Nick stood there for a while and watched the sunrise. The warm glow brought color to the world and made it beautiful. And peaceful.   
Dolphins played in the surf, and Nick smiled. “Mama sent dolphins to show she approves of you.”

Ellie smiled at her fiance and reminded him, “And that she loves you. She will always love you.”

Before Ellie could say anything else, Kasie and Abby swooped and pulled her back into her hotel room, declaring all the bad luck that bestowed up them because of Ellie sneaking away. 

Nick laughed and watched the dolphins again and the lei which had sunk. “I love you, Mama,” as he whispered to the Hawaiian breeze again and saw that Jimmy and McGee were hovering. Tony declared it was ready to put on his war paint. 

Hours later, after the I dos were said. Nick was dancing his bride around the dance floor.

When Tony announced, it was time for the father-daughter dance, and Nick watched Ellie walk away escorted by her father, Earl. 

Barbara Bishop came over to where Nick was standing by the bar, watching his bride. 

“Nick, honey,” Barbara started, “Ellie shared that you were missing your mom earlier. I now consider my son. Please call me on anything. I know you and Ellie are going to last the centuries.” 

Nick felt a tug in his heart for his wife’s sweet mother and reached out to give the elderly woman a hug.

“How do you know?” Nick asked. Pulling away, Barbara glanced at her husband and Ellie watching the two. “You see that look she is giving you. She never gave that look to Jake.” 

Nick wandered back over to his bride. 

Ellie held out her hand, And Nick took time to admire her beauty; she was wearing a simple spaghetti strap dress with a low back and v neckline. Ellie’s hair was curled in loose beachy waves with tiny braids throughout. And on her head was crown of birds of paradise and white roses. Ellie looked like a mermaid. 

Nick pulled her close, and the smell of plumerias overwhelmed him. 

“Hi, Mrs. Torres,” Nick Whispered into Ellie’s ear.

“Hi Hubby,” Ellie responded with a loving and bright smile “What were you and mom talking about?” 

Nick kissed her passionately, listening to the cheer erupt from the guests. “You. I love you.She also told me that she considers me a son.”

Ellie tucked her head under his chin, and the music changed to a soft song. “She does. She loves you.” 

Nick and Ellie danced the night away. Looking forward to their honeymoon in Hawaii and the rest of their lives together.


End file.
